1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image capturing apparatuses, and more specifically, to an image capturing apparatus capable of performing image capturing using a plurality of image capturing parameters, a method for controlling the same, and a program for allowing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, that capture images of a subject, such as people and scenery, and record the captured images are widely used. In addition, many watertight cases for protecting image capturing apparatuses from water and realizing underwater image capturing have been proposed. Attaching such a watertight case to an image capturing apparatus allows the image capturing apparatus to be used in the sea, rivers, and the like. Image capturing apparatuses having a waterproof function itself have also been proposed. For example, images of a subject, such as fish swimming in the sea and seaweeds on the seabed, can be captured and recorded with image capturing apparatuses equipped with such a watertight case or image capturing apparatuses having such a waterproof function.
It is known that blue light is more likely to pass through but red light is more likely to attenuate in water. Accordingly, when an automatic white balance control function generally used in air is applied to the underwater use, it is often difficult to obtain stable white balance. To obtain stable white balance in water, image capturing apparatuses capable of performing image capturing using image capturing parameters that realize white balance control processing suitable for an underwater environment have been proposed.
There are image capturing apparatuses that determine whether a current image capturing environment is in water or air to set respective image capturing parameters suitable for an underwater environment. For example, an image capturing apparatus that determines whether a current image capturing environment is in water or air using a detector for detecting attachment of a watertight case or a water pressure sensor for detecting the water pressure has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19643 (FIG. 1)).